


Soberbia

by Sigma_Draconis



Series: Semana del Pecado IronStrange [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short & Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigma_Draconis/pseuds/Sigma_Draconis
Summary: Ellos tres son los amos de la soberbia. Pero juntos son mucho masDía 7 de la Semana del Pecado IronStrange para Infinity Facial Hair Bros





	Soberbia

**Author's Note:**

> Último día de la semana (woooooh) e hice cuatro de siete. Not so bad...  
Anyway espero que lo disfruten.  
Tengo un par de ideas para los pecados que me faltan (gula, ira y pereza) pero ni idea si los vaya a concretar eventualmente.

Tony era un genio, nadie negaba eso.   
Pero a él mas bien le gustaba refregarlo, repetirlo, dejarlo bien claro ante la oportunidad de rebajar a su interlocutor. Eso sin contar el "soy mas rico que tú". Y por supuesto, se sabía muy atractivo y no dudaba en mostrarlo.

Stephen también era un hombre con muchos atributos físicos y mentales. Antes del accidente, solía mirar hacia abajo a la gente que no seguía sus ideas -básicamente nadie-, y eso no había mejorado siendo el Hechicero Supremo. Su título, después de todo, se lo permitía.

Loki se consideraba a si mismo un Rey y un Dios. Y si en Asgard creía que la gente debía inclinarse ante él, solo empeoraba en Midgard, donde todos los habitantes le resultaban inferiores y patéticos.

Pero cuando cada uno finalizaba sus actividades del día y se reunían en la cama, la soberbia de nadie lo hacía resaltar por encima de los demás.  
Ningún pecado tenía espacio en aquel pequeño e íntimo templo de seguridad, ninguna lucha de poder transcurría cuando hacían el amor, ninguna envidia cuando debían compartir, no se dejaban llevar por la avaricia, la gula ni la ira.

Entre ellos solo había amor.


End file.
